Erased
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Zoey decides to use her time machine to travel back and stop the Tekkit War from happening, but a certain scientist is waiting to convince her to reconsider. Zoethian. / Yogscast fic.
1. Erased

_**Based on a prompt I received: "A story where Zoey actually uses her time machine."**_

* * *

"You're not the Lalna I'm looking for."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you don't belong here."

"Oh yeah, well, neither do you."

I don't know how he came along, but I wasn't the only time traveler trying to change things. When I came to the decision that I would fix everything in order to save Rythian, there was no way he could've known and yet, I found him standing in my way, "You say that like I've got no clue what I'm doing."

He smirked, "No, I said it like that because I know you're not oblivious, and yet I'm not convinced you understand the consequences."

There was no turning back time without them, and of course I had gone back on everything several times in crippling fear, but this wasn't to save me… No, this was going to save us, " I've long understood, and I've long accepted them. If you're planning to use them against me, it won't work."

He raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised by my remark, "Is that so?… Then you understand you're throwing yourself away for him, don't you?"

"Of course."

"He won't love you anymore."

"He'll learn to love me again."

"You can only hope he does."

"Then I'll hope until I disappear."

I was unwilling to be brought down by him, and I could see his lip quivering in annoyance. He was failing to stop me, and losing his patience as well, "And you're okay with that? You're willing to erase yourself and leave things to chance?"

"I'm more than willing," I said, letting a small smile cross my lips. "I will erase myself, and everything that we are. We'll return here with no memory of ever falling out. That's what I want, Lalna. I want to go back to when Rythian was happy, when he had no reason to seek revenge. Yes, I'll never see it, not as I am now but I'll be around, full arm and all. This war will not happen again."

He sighed, realizing he had no say in what I was going to do, "There's no guarantee time will twist to fit you. You realize that, don't you?"

"Of course. Even if I put you and Sjin in your place, take all the things that could light up the war, and end up disappearing along with it, there's no way to know if it will work out. We've already been over this. You've followed me through time to convince me to leave it alone, but I am not letting it go. I suggest you get out of my way, Lalna, because I've made my choice."

He blew air, and shrugged, "I've already lost anyhow. Go ahead, Zoey. If you screw with time, it will be on you. Next time we meet, you better hope neither of us remember this conversation."

"Believe me," I said, letting him pass me by, "I've already started to forget."

* * *

_**A/N: I could possibly do more with this, but I don't know if anyone would be interested if I continued it. Thanks for reading, anyhow. Always appreciated.**_


	2. For Both Of Us Conclusion

I haven't forgotten. I remember everything that's ever been said. Lights raced before my eyes and I could feel my body being twisted and pulled through what I believed to be the space between reality and fantasy. Wherever I was, I was wide awake, hearing voices all around me. Voices full of joy, but also full of pain.

In between them all, I could hear Rythian louder than any other... Though I had already come to terms that I would never see him again, his voice was so welcoming. Closing my eyes, I just listened to the sound of it; feeling my body continue to be manipulated by forces beyond my control.

Soon, I would lose my memories and fall away into nothingness. That was my chosen fate. Even now, I didn't exist; floating through some spectrum while wasting away. This was just a place for the world to let me go, and I was ready, but the world seemed to want to give me more than I was willing to accept. It was only when I opened my eyes again that I realized it.

Standing firmly on the ground with my body still falling away bit by bit, Rythian was looking back at me with a look of confusion. Almost immediately, I wanted to cry with joy. Somehow, someway, I had found my way back to him but only with the last remaining . This was my last chance to say goodbye and to fade away with no regrets. Tears sliding down my cheeks, my voice was shaking, "Rythian..."

"Zoey? No... You're not... But you are..."

His voice was still so very soothing, and even though I was scared of the incoming separation, I managed a smile, "I'm no one... Not anymore... Listen, Rythian, I was happy to give you another life, and I'm still happy even though I'm afraid of my nonexistent one after I say goodbye. Still, all I want to know is all I've ever wanted to hear. Tell me, Are you happy, Rythian?"

Half of my body was already lost, and as he heard my question, he seemed even more confused, "I am... Why? Why are you asking me this? Who are you?"

There was no pain now. No, none at all. I was happy. I could go without any regrets. Rythian was happy, and that was my only intention. "That's wonderful. You should hold onto that happiness as long as you can. Be happy for both of us, okay?"

He stepped forward, but I stepped back. "I don't understand. You are Zoey, aren't you?"

As I began to answer him, the Zoey who knew none of my despair showed up as the last bits of my body was fading. She looked at me with the same expression as him, and with the last of my strength, I managed to meet her eyes as she spoke, "You're... me."

With a sad smile, and a subtle shake of my head, I was finally able to let go. "No... I'm not you... Not anymore..."

* * *

**A/N: **_This was the conclusion to this story. Thank you for reading. _


End file.
